


shiver

by amsves



Series: Master and Man (and Other Stories) [4]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Episode: s01e13 Apprentice Part 2, Fever, Illnesses, Sickfic, maybe the beginnings of stockholm syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. Robin was supposed to be gettingstronger; he wasn't supposed to be weak.[Bad Things Happen Bingo]





	shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emereak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emereak/gifts).



> Emereak requested "shaking and shivering" for Bad Things Happen Bingo. Ask and ye shall receive!

This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

Robin was supposed to be getting stronger, supposed to be training out all the weakness drilled into him by Batman, supposed to be  _ better _ than this. Better than the month before, better than the day before, better even than the minute before, and yet here he was, shaking from exhaustion,  _ stumbling  _ during a spar, his imperfections and flaws clear as day even to himself. 

Robin clenched his fists until he could feel his fingernails digging into his palms through his gloves. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. He could do this. 

Slade seemed to be waiting for Robin to collect himself, because he hadn’t moved from his fighting stance since Robin had faltered earlier. Robin rolled his shoulders back and stepped back into a fighting stance of his own. “Sorry, Master. I’m ready now.”

One solid kick from Slade put Robin flat on his back. He placed his heavy boot on Robin’s chest, keeping him down. “I don’t think you are, Robin.” Slade leaned over Robin’s face, careful not to put any more weight on the boy’s ribcage. “You’re shaky and unsteady today. Your hits today are weak, when they even manage to land, and your footwork is sloppy at best. Tell me, Robin,” and here Slade removed his foot from Robin’s chest and extended a hand to help his apprentice up, “What’s wrong with you today?”

Robin sat up but didn’t take his Master’s hand. He looked away, embarrassed. “I’m sorry. I think I just need to call it an early night and go to bed.” He looked up at Slade pleadingly. “I promise I’ll be better tomorrow.”

Slade nodded, and Robin placed his hand in Slade’s own, pulling himself up. “See to it that you are, Robin. You’re dismissed for the night.”

Robin trudged to his room and lay face-down on his bed with a groan. Tomorrow, he had time to think, he would be better for sure, before sleep swallowed him up.

It spat him back up at around 3 in the morning, when Robin found himself shaking and shivering despite being wrapped up firmly in his blanket like he was every other night. A quick glance at the thermostat revealed that the temperature in the room was the same as always, so why was he so  _ cold _ ?

Robin dragged himself out of bed and turned the air temperature up a few degrees. His bones  _ ached _ , and his head felt like it was stuffed with tissues. He flopped back down on his bed and cocooned himself in his blanket, praying for sleep.

It didn’t come for him, and Slade found his apprentice shivering violently in a sweltering room when Robin failed to report for training on time the next morning.

Slade placed a gloved hand on Robin’s sweaty forehead, and Robin leaned into the cool metal before another spasm wracked his body. “Sorry, Master,” he panted through gritted teeth, “I’m not better.”

Slade exhaled. “I can see that. Robin, you have a fever. You’ll be taking the day off from training today.”

Robin tried to sit up, but when that proved to be too much, he settled for propping himself up on his forearms. “I’ll be fine, Master. Please let me train. I just need a minute.” He smiled, but it looked more like a grimace. “I promised I’d be better today, didn’t I?”

“Boy, you are suffering from an illness and as such any sort of physical training would only hurt you in the long run.” Slade stood up from Robin’s prone form. “Wait here.”

He disappeared out of the room for a minute before re-entering with a cold compress and a glass of water. “You’ll be staying in bed today. If you feel up for it, you can do some reading or mental training, but absolutely no physical training of any kind. Now lie down.”

Robin knew better than to argue. He lowered himself back down onto the mattress, sighing as his head hit the pillow and curling into his blankets immediately. Slade brushed Robin’s hair out of his eyes and placed the compress on his forehead. “Your dedication is admirable, Robin,” he said slowly, lowering himself into a sitting position on the bed beside his unhealthy apprentice, “But you’re no use to me dead. Take care of your health. That is an order.”

“Yes, Master,” Robin rasped quietly.

“Tell me, what did you do in Gotham when you were sick? Did the Bat still make you go out on patrols?”

“I never got sick enough to stop doing my job,” Robin said, and Slade sighed.

“It’s a miracle you’re still alive.” Slade stood up from Robin’s bedside and readjusted the room temperature. “I’ll see you later. Drink the glass of water beside you, and stay in bed. That’s another order.”

Robin smiled weakly. “Yes, Master.”

Slade was smiling, Robin was sure of it. His Master took one long last look at Robin’s sick, pathetic form, before closing the door to his room.

Robin sat up, drank the glass of water, and lay back down. Immediately, he was asleep.

In the evening, the sound of Slade coming back into his room woke Robin up. He rubbed his eyes blearily and sat up. “Slade?”

“It’s me,” Slade confirmed, replacing the empty glass of water with a full one. “I brought you some more water. Make sure you drink that as well, and go back to sleep.”

“But you woke me up, and now I’m wide awake,” Robin pouted. “I can’t just fall asleep on command like that.”

“Do some reading,” Slade advised, turning towards the door.

“My head hurts,” Robin whined, and he reached out to grab Slade’s hand. “Stay with me.”

They both froze. Robin retracted his grip immediately, embarrassed. Slade stood very still. 

“I’m sorry,” Robin whispered. “I’ll go back to sleep now.” 

Slade nodded. “If you rest and recover until tomorrow, I’ll see about letting you train some more. But  _ only _ if your physical condition is appropriate. If I say you’re not fit, you will not fight. Do you understand?”

Robin nodded. “I understand, Master. I’ll rest and recover.” He let himself fall limply back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

Slade stepped towards the door, but then turned and started walking back towards Robin’s bedside. Robin cracked an eye open and saw Slade reach down to take the compress off of his forehead. “Master?” 

“It’s no good to you warm,” Slade explained. “I’ll bring you a cold one in a minute.” He rested a hand against Robin’s cheek, the same one he’d rubbed bruise cream onto all those days ago. “Your skin feels cooler. You may actually be fit for tomorrow, if you don’t mess it up.” He stood to leave. “Be a good boy and rest.”

Robin nodded once and closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the nicest and fluffiest fic in the series? Hmm.
> 
> Find me and request bingo squares on [Tumblr](http://www.skeletoncloset.tumblr.com)


End file.
